


The Tale of Lie (ENGLISH VERSION)

by LadyDimness



Series: Ludwig Kakumei (French & English) [1]
Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Maybe love as you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDimness/pseuds/LadyDimness
Summary: Because even Ludwig does not know what links him to Wilhelm. But that does not mean that he wants to see him leave...





	The Tale of Lie (ENGLISH VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Because all of those who haven't noticed how much Ludwig care to his dear Wil, are real idiots ! Ah, sorry, I'm still in "Ludwig Character" mode. I'm gonna shut my mouth and let you enjoy. Good Reading !
> 
> DISCLAMER : I obviously do not own Ludwig Kakumei, otherwise, I would have already transformed it into a yaoi manga, or a shonen-ai, so that the princesses would still have a role to play ! XD

"Pardon me, my prince, I will immediately arrange this..."

Aaah... Wil could sometimes be so clumsy. No, on second thought, he was always it... He wondered why he kept him in his service. It's true, after all, he was the most idiotic, stupid, imbecile, naive - definitely too naive - unworthy of trust, desperately kind, useless and cumbersome of the menservants! Then why did Ludwig continue to bear him? Why not just dismiss him? He and his entire band by the way! By starting with this pest of Little Red Riding Hood who gently but furiously gets on his nerves.

Lisette, still there to play the Devoted Knight for Wilhelm, with a few slaps picked up on the way after all. As if this moron was worth it! He was the prince, was not he? It was to him that all favours should be granted. But all he reaped from the contract killer was her rifle across his throat every time he martyred his simple servant.

But yes, by the way! He was HIS servant! By what right should he kowtow to him? Treats him with more respect?! And then, after all, if Wilhelm was not happy, he could leaves, Lui did not hold him back... _well, not really..._

There you go, he had a headache now... But what did it takes him to look for a meaning to the relationship he had with this idiot?! Wil was Wil, and Ludwig was Ludwig. And that's all! A manservant serving his prince, a prince martyrizing his servant, all that was mostly normal in short, _isn't it?_

"Wil! I have a headache! Come and rub me. IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm coming, my Prince."

And there he is, crawling slowly to the bed to kneel and gently massage his temples.

_But what a cretin..._

Did not he see that it was pure provocation on his part? Was he trying to reinforce him with his incessant whims, until the day when Wil decided that he had had enough and rebelled? And when this will happen - if it happens one day - what would he do? What would he do the day where Wil would decide to stop playing the slave? Would he try to change his ways to keep him at his sides?

_Impossible..._

Then, would he watch him leave, without regrets? Because we're talking about Wil there! His "childhood friend". A boy he had always known!

If, in the morning, while waking up, Lui could no longer saw on his filthy face this frightful naive smile, and at the same time he could no longer heard the thunderous sound of his abominable voice, wished him a good-day, will it will be okay?

"Will that would be okay like this?"

_Eh?_

"Eh?"

Without even noticing it, his thoughts sounded aloud. And now, who was the moron?!

"Hmm, yes, you can dispose, thank you."

Wil's bewildered face made him frown. Ah, yes, indeed, he had thanked him. No wonder that this latter is surprised. But it was necessary to reply before the other began to ask questions which he did not want to answer.

"Sometimes, I appreciate your ridiculous though unsuccessful efforts to try to satisfy me!"

A broad smile on his lips, and the "thank you, my prince" that escaping from them had seemed to suffice to prevent him from thinking too much. But Ludwig was intelligent. Far too intelligent to not see the irises of Wil cover themselves with sadness. There was a deep feeling of weariness that veiled them.

_What...!_

And for a moment, Ludwig felt panicked. What he came to think just now. This stupid idea that maybe, perhaps Wil would eventually get tired of being always treated like that.

Lisette's poison had gently affected him, as he could see. Every day he could discreetly watch the Red Riding Hood raised her voice against Wilhelm to try to make him understand that his life alongside the prince was pitiful. And every time he could hear Wil sighed noisily before telling her that:

"Yes, I know that very well..."

"So why do you stay?!"

"Because he is my master and I have sworn allegiance to him."

"But... come on, it goes beyond an oath, he's vile with you!»

"He always was, why would you want him to change suddenly?»

"I really don't understand you."

"I know."

Ludwig stomped on the floor. Again, this insufferable little pest attempted to return his stupid servant against him. He was going to shoot her with this damn bullet, which he kept for her attention, in his cylinder!

He went up the stairs of the inn in which they had stopped for the night and drooped down on his bed. With his arms folded behind his head, he waited impatiently for his servant.

When he entered, he watched him suspiciously... Wil could felt his gaze on his back and frantically tried to fold and put Lui's belongings in the closet. The prince smiled. With a predatory smile. There was nothing better than to see Wil getting entangled in his own idiocy. It had always made him laugh.

And again his thoughts were veiled. Wil was tired of all this. He could see it. Far too much. How much longer was this little game for Lui, this torture for Wilhelm, would going to continue?

_Three weeks...? Six months...? Two years...?_

It was not a pleasant thing. Not even for him the great prince Ludwig. If he came to lose Wil, he would lose his last source of amusement. He had ended it with the infamous hatred of Julius, the deliberately puerile disputes with his father, the necrophilia, the masochism of Dorothea, or even Lisette's desperate search to try to seduce Wil. Besides, to ask himself such questions was even less pleasing to him.

By the Big Bad Wolf, had he lost the reason!? Did not he want to get rid of him in the beginning?! Did not he want to dismiss this good for nothing of a servant? This incompetent, useless, unbearable... manservant... of Wilh...

_Aaah, I trapped myself..._

Since the day they had met, Ludwig had said to himself that, instead of a knight, he would make of this naive idiot his servant. That he would protect him from all those who would try to abuse of his kindness, even if it means that he should be martyred by Ludwig instead... and now... now it was him who continually abuse him...

But it didn't matter, right? As long as it was him, Wil would always forgive him, isn't it?

"But I do not seek for his forgiveness! "

Lui stood up vigorously, walking with great strides to the one who disturbed his thoughts.

"Lu-Ludwig?!"

"Shut up!"

Ludwig grabbed his arm and sent him violently to the bunk.

_That idiot... That imperturbable idiot!_

Then, feeling that the unhappy man was trying to get up, he approached and sat astride him. Wil moved as best as he could, trying to get rid of the grip the prince had on him. But there, lying beneath his legs wide apart, his wrists firmly held over his head, he could do nothing.

To say that he was furious was a euphemism. Hours that he was getting on his nerves to know if this imbecile was going to leave him or not. Hours! So, yes, he was more than furious!

But the look Wilhelm offered him made him lose all idea of slain his manservant right away. He was so frightened that it became ridiculous.

Like the day he appeared before him after his resurrection. So anxious at the thought of losing his head, that he was unable to apologize for having stabbed him...

_Tsss... imbecile..._

Then, bringing his mouth closer to his ear, he whispered:

"I forgive you, Wil."

Because, after all, he had never told to him, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> In any case, I just want you to remember that if you have questions or remarks, you can ask them in the comments. And also, that the reviews are not there just to look pretty! They allow the authors to know that people read their work and appreciate it, they definitely allow to not discourage the authors about the fact of not give up their work.  
> So, please, make yourself known, even if it's only from time to time. Thank you !!


End file.
